Dipper and Mabel
by PFDroids5198
Summary: So this is technically a crossover if people want it I will make a story out of this. This is subject to change!
1. Theme song

So I thought of this songfic out of nowhere! I may make a story about it if people want it. So here it goes I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity falls.

 _There's A 104 day's of Summer vacation til school comes along just to end it so the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it._

 _Like maybe..._

 _Building a rocket_

 _Or fighting a mummy_

 _Or falling in love at the Eiffel tower_

 _Discovering something that doesn't exist_

 _Woah!_

 _Or giving a Gremoblin a shower_

 _Surfing tidal waves_

 _Fighting printer clones_

 _Or locating Frankenstein's brain_

 _I found it!_

 _Finding a dodo Bird_

 _Painting a continent_

 _Or driving our older sister insane_

 _Twins!_

 _As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall._

 _Come on Perry!_

 _So stick with us cause Dipper and Mabel are gonna do it all!_

 _So stick with us cause Dipper and Mabel are gonna do it all!_

 _Mom! Dipper and Mabel are making a title sequence!_

So like I said I may make this a story. Also if I do I may not do Waddles but Perry because I kinda like him more!

So if you'd like this please say so. Please review!


	2. Rollercoaster Part 1

Hey guys so I decided to do this as Dipper and Mabel living their lives just like Phineas and Ferb would. Building awesome inventions all summer. If you have any suggestions just let me know. I am probably gonna have to change that theme song a bit and just have Dipper and Mabel in it, not Stan ,Wendy, or Waddles. One more thing I am not gonna do every episode so this story doesn't have more than 104 chapters! I hope you guys understand! So here goes the first episode. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch owns Gravity falls and Dan and Swampy own Phineas and Ferb. Enjoy!...please! Oh yeah there will be original chapters along with these kinds so here is part 1 of Rollercoaster.

.

.

.

.

We open to Dipper and Mabel sitting in their backyard under a tree. "So Mabel what do you wanna do today?" Dipper asked. Mabel shrugged as a response.(yes I know what your thinking. Making Mabel the quiet one are you insane! I have a reason for it just go with it for now) "What about Perry what does he wanna do today?" Dipper asked as they both looked at Perry as he chattered. "Well he is a platypus they don't do much" Dipper said as he realized something. "I for one am starting to get bored and boredom is something of which I will not put! The first thing their gonna ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer?! I mean 3 months of no school! Our lives should be a rollercoaster and I mean a good rollercoaster! Not like the one we rode at the state fair!" Dipper said as he finished his speech.

"This seems like a good time for a flashback." Mabel said. "Yes yes it does" Dipper agreed. And so the flashback began. The rollercoaster started up a small upwards track and a short downward track and then ended. "Exit to your left." The worker said. The flashback ended. "Man that was lame! Why if I built a roller coaster..." Dipper pauses and then has a brilliant idea. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!

"Dipper, Mabel I am going to pick up a few things. You two stay out of trouble" Their mom, Linda said. "Ok mom." Dipper answered as she went out the gate. He then looks to Mabel. "We're gonna build a rollercoaster! "

On the other side of the fence Linda was just getting into her car as Candace: Dipper and Mabel's older sister ran out. "Did you tell them I'm in charge? You did tell them I'm in charge." Candace said. "Relax Candace no one has to be in charge." Linda said. "But what If something terrible happens?" Candace asked. "Like what?" Linda asked doubtful. "Like what if a Satelite crashes into the house?" Candace said. "If that happens your in charge" Linda said as she drove away.

"Yes" Candace said to herself. She walked into the backyard. "Mom says I'm in charge conditionally" Candace said. After she talked to them and asked what they we're doing she went inside to call her best friend Stacy (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) "...What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!" Candace asked. After Talking to Dipper and Mabel but mostly Dipper. She decided to get mom. "You are going down! D-O-W-N- Down!" Candace said as she walked out the gate. As she left Dipper looked at Mabel and said "we're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter."

As Candace left Isabella was walking up to the gate and attemted to ask Candace if Dipper was home but she just guessed Candace was too busy repeating the word down over and over. So she looked over the gate and then opened it. "Hey Dipper. Whatcha doin?" She asked with hearts in her eyes. "Building a rollercoaster" Dipper replied. "In your backyard?" She asked curiously. "Some of it." He said. "Wow isn't that kind of impossible?" She asked cutely . "Some might say" He said not believing in the word "impossible". "Hey Mabel" She said greeting Mabel. Mabel waved back with her hammer. "Does your sister ever talk?" Isabella asked talking to Dipper again. "Mabel she is more of a girl of action." Dipper answered. "I was gonna go to the pool ,you wanna go swimming ?" She asked hopefully. "Kind of in the middle of something here" He answered. "Oh right. I'll see you later then." She said as she left.

"Okay" Dipper said as she left the backyard. He looked up at Mabel. "Mabel, you got enough rivets up there?" He responded by giving a thumbs up showing she had two handfuls of rivets. "Excelent." Dipper said. He then noticed there was something missing. "Hey, Where's Perry?" He asked. Perry was walking over to the house when he got to where he knew his spot was he glanced his eyes around to make sure no one was watching and got on his hind legs and pressed a button that would open a secret compartment to his lair.

He fell down into the tube to his lair. He stepped one step and his hat (specifically a fedora) landed on his head. He ran to his lair screen and Major MonoStan appeared on his screen. "Good Morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought of 80% of the world's tinfoil. We need you to get over to his hideout,find out what he's up to and put a stop to it! As always Agent P it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet stays get out there! We're all counting on you!" MonoStan told Agent P.

Agent P saluted and jumped into his Platpus themed hovercar and zoomed towards Dr Doofenshmirtz's building. As he flew towards the rollercoaster he pulled his hat down so it was covering him. After that Dipper started talking to Mabel about the rollercoaster. "So the way I see it The fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot then we release the snakes during the corkscrew around the interstate." Dipper said. "I'm gonna get the snakes" He told her.

On the other side of town Candace had finally reached the store. She ran in to find her Mom. She found her very quick! Mom! You gotta come home right now!" Candace said quickly. "Did a satellite crash into the house?" Linda asked even though she doubted that would be the case. "No,no,no. You gotta see what Dipper and Mabel are doing!"Candace said. "It seems like we've had this conversation before." Linda told her. "What do you mean?" Candace asked. "I seem to recall you telling me that the twins were training monkeys to juggle unicycles and when I got home there was a stunning lack of both of those." Linda explained. "I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast" Candace said. "So what's the emergency this time?" Linda asked wondering what she'd gotten herself into as soon as she heard the answer. "They're building a rollercoaster!" Candace said. Candace,seriously aren't Dipper and Mabel a little young to build a rollercoaster?" Linda asked unknowingly asking the same question as someone else across town.

Across town...

"Aren't you a little young to build a rollercoaster?" Some random worker asked. "Yes yes I am." Dipper answered slightly annoyed. "Well I'm quite impressed All the forms seem to be in order. So.. uh... if there's anything I can do for you just let me know." The worker said. Dipper looked behind the worker to see a robot arm fixing a car. "Actually could we borrow one of those devices?" Dipper asked.

Later...

Dipper and Mabel were quickly using the device to build the rollercoaster. "This is the life Mabel" Dipper told his sister.

.

.

Ok guys that was part one of Rollercoaster. I probably messed up something and if I did just tell me in the review and I'll try to fix it. So I hope you guys liked it. And I'll see you in the next one.


	3. Rollercoaster Part 2

**So I am back...not sure if that's good or bad...but I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls...So here we go let's just get right into it...I feel like I'm forgetting something...Oh yeah! A reviewer asked to do this with Phineas and Ferb being shipped off to Gravity falls. Tourist trapped is the next chapter I'm gonna do.**

The camera zooms in on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Agent P swings into the building. "Ah ,Perry the platypus what an unexpected surprise and by unexpected I mean... completly expected! "Dr Doofenshmirtz said as he pressed a button that grabbed Agent P's arms and legs.

"I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet, next to my genius, Magnetism Magnifier, I will pull the East, in westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question, I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean, tin foil alone costs a lot."Doofenshmirtz rambled. Perry rolled his eyes knowing his nemesis tended to go on and on. So while he was rambling Perry decided to look for a way to escape.

(Back at the store)

"But Mom, I'd tell you, they're building it, and it's huge." Candace told her mom. Over a little out of Linda's view Mabel was putting up a poster. "Dipper and Mabel present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open"? Mom! "Candace shouted as she ran off to get Linda.

"Dipper and Mabel got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?" Some extra said. "Maybe we better take it." Some other kid said as he grabbed the poster. "Where, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!"Candace said. "And you're not crazy because?" Linda asked. Candace turns toward the post where the poster was and screams.

" I see your point, Candace. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you wanna come yell at some cheese or anything". Linda said as she went to the dairy section. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the start of the coaster and a stage is. Mabel walks onto the stage up to the microphone as if she's about to speak, then steps out of the way as Dipper walks in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest...Coaster...Ever!" Dipper said trying his best to impress the crowd. Mabel reveals the coaster as a bird files into it. "So, who wants to go first?" Dipper asked. Everyone raised their hands immediately.

(on the rollercoaster)

"To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the, oops." Dipper said as he dropped the safety belt."Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride." Dipper said excitedly. The cart goes over the top, and stops, viewing the long drop."You guys all signed the waivers, right?"Dipper asked.

The car goes around the coaster, on the track as everyone screams. Next the cart through the drop of snakes as everyone continues to scream. "Relax, they're just rubber."Dipper told the kids. The car goes into a bucket of mud, then exits. Later, it goes through a car wash, to be cleaned from the mud. "Hey, look, there comes the A-A-A-A!" Mabel told Dipper. The track goes up and down repeatedly, creating four "A"s.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"I really make of my money back, I-I-I want a really spacey real estate, and sell it again." Doofenshmirtz said still rambling. Agent P sends a screw at Doofenshmirtz, which he ducks , you missed!"Doofenshmirtz said triumphantly. But the screw flies to the roof and hitting a line, which throws it back at Doofenshmirtz's foot. "Aaaoow! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaooww!" Doofenshmirtz jumps around and accidentally releases Agent P, who quickly attacks him.

Agent P hits Doofenshmitz's foot. "Aaaoow!" Doofenshmirtz screams in pain. During the fight, Doofenshmirtz activates the Magnetism Magnifier."Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces, pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the-"Doofenshmirtz stopped mid-ramble as he saw all the tin foil releasing from the buildings.

"Well...that didn't work" Doofenshmirtz said. The tin foil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air. "And now, we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!"Doofenshmirtz said informing Perry of their situation. Perry and Dr Doofenshmirtz quickly got to work trying to push the magnet away.

At the store...

"Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my purse is a disaster area, you know how it is."Linda told the cashier. Candace goes outside and sees the coaster."Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom, Mom!" Candace exclaimed.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building...

"It's no use, it's no use, we are doomed!" Doofenshmirtz told Perry. Agent P sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it. "You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus!" The ball of tin foil crashes through the building. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said having mixed feelings for what Agent P did.

The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky. Candace pulls Linda into the parking lot to reveal that the coaster has been removed."Look, look, look, see?"Candace said. "(pause) Okay, I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?"Linda asked her turns to see the empty parking lot. "No! It's not POSSIBLE!"Candace screamed in disbelief. Candace looked back to see her mom going back inside. "I'm gonna go get the cart."Linda said.

"IT WAS RIGHT HERE AND IT WAS HUGE!" Candace says then sees the rollercoaster fly away. "Mom!" "Time to go. I've got frozens." Linda said. "Okay, so you think that Dipper and Mabel are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?"Candace asked.

"Well, yes, that would be my guess." Linda replied. "Fine, then lets go home. Now!" Candace said. Agent P sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Dipper and Mabel. "Oh, there you are, Perry." Dipper and Mabel said simultaneously. Perry chattered. "Nice hat, Isabella."Dipper said. Isabella takes off Agent P's fedora and looks at it, confused. The car goes to the end of the track and flies onto a construction area and flings into the air.

"Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints." Mabel told her airplane picks up the car by the tail."And I'm sure this is new." Dipper said. Candace sees the airplane from Linda's car. "Hehehehehehehehehehe!"Candace laughed obsessively. "I worry about you sometimes, Candace." Linda told her daughter.

The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and throwing it to the woods. It lands on a pine tree which bends so they end up in front of Mr Slushy Burger."Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger, may I take your order?" The Employee asked.

"Anyone want fries?" Dipper asked. Before taking any orders, the tree bends back and throws them to France, Paris "Croissant?" A French man want a croissant" Dipper said saying the last word in a French accent. The car gets flung into orbit. A satellite flies by.

"You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Candace is in charge." Dipper said car suddenly falls down towards earth, towards the Tri-State area. "We should have charged more." Dipper told Mabel. Linda pulls the car on the driveway and Candace jumps out.

"Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Candace?" Linda asked her daughter. Candace opens the gate to the backyard and doesn't see Dipper or Mabel . "Yes. See Mom, I told you they weren't there!" Candace said to her mom. Candace opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed. Linda pokes her head through the gate opening it and sees the twins.

"Oh, hi kids. Linda says. At this point, Candace opens her eyes and her mood changes to shock. "Hi Mom." Dipper replied. "Come on Candace, help me with the groceries." Linda commanded her daughter. "But but but but but but but..." "Let's go! Linda tells Candace.

On the backyard, kids drops down from the tree." Hey Dipper that was great. Way too was awesome, can we do it again?

" Sorry, only one ride per customer." Dipper told everybody." That was great Dipper. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" She asked."Don't know yet." Dipper replied. "Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks." Isabella suggested. "Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much." Dipper told her

"They're the only mammals to lay eggs." Mabel said."...Maybe he'll lay an egg." Dipper said."Cool, see you tomorrow. It really was the coolest coaster ever. You two make a great team." Isabella said."Well, a twin is a twin, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Mabel . You know what I mean?" He told Isabella.

(Mabel burps) "Oh-ho-ho, man! I could smell the peanut butter!"Dipper told her."Well that was impressive. See you guys." Isabella said as she left. "So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" Dipper said

The coaster car explodes in the tree, a car alarm and a dog barking can be heard. .(from inside) "Mom!" (from inside) "Give it a rest, Candace!" The tin foil ball rolls in the background.

 **So there is that. Review and tell me what you think. Tourist trapped is up next. Not a two parter this time. So tell me who should be the paranoid one and who should be the...Mabel..O..one I guess. So review and tell me what you .don't just sit there reading this. Review! Yeah all of this is just a random distraction. To keep you from reviewing. I would be surprised if you are still reading. Ok that's' it! PFDroids5198 is out, Peace! Suggestions are wanted and needed and also suggested.**


	4. UPDATE

Hey guys i know what your thinking where have i been? my laptop broke and ihavent gotten around to getting another. i will soon though. i'm using my xbox and it takes time. if you have certain story you want me to update review and will try to get around to updating it. in fact i will try to have at least 2 updates this week. So I geuss i... (knock knock) Hello. DR. D! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'm here to show off my Update-Inator!


End file.
